


Misplaced Guilt

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake’s injured and JJ is going a bit over the top because he feels bad about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, One of them is injured on the job (hurt/comfort),’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Written for lil_1337, who gave me the prompt.

JJ bustled around, fussing over Drake like a mother hen.

“Let me fluff up the cushions for you.” _fluff fluff_ “There, isn’t that better? Are you comfy? Do you need anything? More tea? Painkillers? A blanket?”

“JJ, please, I just have a sprained knee, I’m fine. You don’t need to fuss over me like this!”

“But you’re hurt! And it’s all my fault!” JJ’s bottom lip trembled and his eyes started to look suspiciously bright. He looked down at his feet, shuffling them against the polished wood floor of his apartment, where he’d brought Drake to recuperate after his injury.

“Look at me, JJ,” Drake told his partner sternly.

Reluctantly, JJ raised his head and met Drake’s eyes. “I’m soooo sorry, Drake. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Really I didn’t.”

“I know that, doofus. Anyway, I don’t blame you; you did what you had to, there was no other choice. If you hadn’t pushed me out of the way of that bullet, I’d have a whole lot more than a sore knee to worry about. You probably saved my life, JJ; at the very least, you saved me from serious injury. A minor sprain is a small price to pay for that, so stop feeling guilty. I’m the one who owes you, not the other way around.”

“Then you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would you think that?”

“You were so grumpy at the hospital, and you barely said a word to me all the way back here.”

“Oh JJ, that had nothing to do with…” Drake trailed off with a sigh, running one hand through his hair. “I hate hospitals at the best of times, and to make matters worse, one of the nurses on duty was an ex-girlfriend. I didn’t want her to see me, so I was trying not to draw attention to myself. Then on the way back here, it suddenly hit me that I could’ve died. I couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn’t pushed me clear; I swear I never saw that guy had a gun. I guess I must’ve been more shaken up than I realised, I don’t even remember the taxi ride. We left the hospital and then the next thing I knew, you were helping me onto the sofa; everything in between is a bit of a blur. I think the tea helped a lot though, I feel much better now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep! Now come and sit with me.” Drake lifted his arm and JJ slid onto the sofa beside him, careful not to jostle his injured knee. Drake wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head as JJ nestled against his side. “That’s better. I could never be mad at you anyway. I love you too much for that.”

“I love you too, Drakey. I was so scared when he aimed his gun at you I just reacted.”

“You did exactly the right thing, and you know it.” Drake rested his cheek against the top of JJ’s head. “It’s my own fault that I got my foot stuck when I fell, and twisted my knee. I thought at first I must’ve broken something, it hurt so much,” he chuckled. “I was cursing myself for being clumsy when I realised someone was shooting at us, and then you rolled us behind that wall.”

“I tore a hole in my sleeve,” JJ said mournfully. 

“The powder blue shirt?” Drake asked, and when JJ nodded against his shoulder, Drake gave him a squeeze. “That’s a shame, I liked that one on you; it went well with your hair. Still, better a hole in your shirt than a hole in you. Shirts can be replaced but you can’t. You okay now?”

“Uhuh! I was just worried about you, and about us. Silly, huh?”

“Very silly,” Drake agreed solemnly, making JJ grin.

“Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat. What would you like?”

“How about we just order pizza or something? Then we can just stay here and snuggle until it arrives.”

JJ beamed up at Drake. “I like the sound of that. Pizza would be good.” JJ pulled out his phone and hit speed dial for their favourite pizza place, which did a thin-crust special with extra thick toppings that was to die for. After ordering, he tucked his phone away. “Should be here in twenty minutes.”

“Good. That gives us plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time for what?” JJ asked, puzzled.

“For this,” Drake replied, and tilting JJ’s head up, he kissed his boyfriend, long and slow. For the first time in memory, he hoped the delivery boy would take his time.

The End


End file.
